


In Flames There Is Freedom

by HazelGatoya



Series: Gathering the Pieces [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: But yeah here y'all go, Cynthia and Morgan can't support, Evil Morgan, Future Past, Gen, I'm not in the habit of posting horribly sad things, References to it anyways, This would be the reason why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelGatoya/pseuds/HazelGatoya
Summary: Cordelia's birthday in two different timelines brings about two very different situations for Cynthia- and Cordelia's daughter Morgan for that matter. Scripted Fates timeline.





	In Flames There Is Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fire Emblem Summer Promptest on Wattpad.
> 
> I don't know why I haven't posted this here yet. Well, here ya go. One horribly dark thing that gave me a timeline for Ylissean stuff that I now have to put in Divine and Fell. *sighs* I had one for Fates, but not for Awakening yet lol. This entire thing stems from the fact that Cynthia and Morgan can't support despite their parentage in this.

      _July 7th, 1022 Years of the Halidom (Emmeryn commits suicide)_  
  
     A breeze that was almost as hot as the sunlight beating down blew through Cynthia's dark blue pigtails and Snow's white feathers. The alicorn shifted underneath her, nickering irritably. "Aw, it's not so bad!" she told her with her customary grin. "We hardly ever get time to ourselves- well, I don't and that's mostly self-inflicted- but still! The coastline is beautiful and we'd never see anything like this back in the future, so cheer up."  
  
     Snow chuffed, tossing her head, and she giggled. "You always were a bit of a sourpuss." She slid off of her back, and she immediately trotted forward, spreading her massive white wings and taking off toward the sea. She flew low, hooves skimming the water like she'd loved to do even back when she was just a pegasus and they'd had time to take a small break in the fight for their lives. Cynthia stretched, wondering why she didn't take a break from talking to the other Shepherds more often. She loved talking to her parents and the company, but the quiet out here was... kind of nice. Especially after a party and the cleanup of that party. Especially today of all days.  
  
     "Cynthiaaaaa!"  
  
     Aaaaaand there was the one person of all people that she wanted to avoid today. Cynthia's body stiffened up all at once, but she forced herself to turn and smile at the redheaded dark flier running straight toward her. "Hey, Morgan! Something happen back at camp?"  
  
     "No, everything's normal back there," Morgan replied somewhat breathlessly as she came to a stop. "People training and cleaning up, some people scouting the area. I thought that you were with the scouts, but Father told me you weren't on the roster, so I came out here on a hunch." She grinned. "I'm glad I found you. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
     "You did, huh? Why?" Why today of all days? Cynthia inwardly sighed at the thought, though she kept her smile in place. She'd thought she had trained herself to stop asking these questions- heroes weren't heroes without hardship, after all!   
  
      _Yeah? Well, life isn't a fairy tale, and while I'm not your vision of a villain, I am your enemy._  
  
     Ah, yep.  _Yep._  That would be why these questions came up around Morgan. Her dark brown eyes were sparkling with a light that hadn't been in that woman's she'd run into back in the future, though, so it was easy to bat them to the side, where they belonged and should stay. "Well, this is the first bit of actual free time I've had for a while and I don't really want to use it to bother Father-"  
  
     "Because it's Cordelia's birthday?"  
  
     "Yeah!" Morgan beamed, thankfully completely missing the fact that Cynthia's smile was gone now. "I mean, I know we just had a party and all, but my parents deserve some time to themselves. Besides, I was curious about the future."  
  
     This just kept getting better. "I'm surprised the one you're asking," she ventured.  
  
     "I would have asked Owain, but he and Lucina are in the middle of one of the most intense sparring sessions I've ever seen. And that just leaves you to ask." Morgan's bright smile softened slightly. "Besides, we  _never_ talk, which is super weird. Our dads are best friends, our moms are best friends, and we're both former pegasus knights."  
  
     "Once a pegasus knight, always a pegasus knight, Morgan," Cynthia corrected, smiling again. "Doesn't matter what the master seal changes us into. Anyways, yeah, we've both just been busy, I'm sure."  _I totally haven't been trying to avoid you for reasons that are no fault of yours whatsoever. And I totally won't continue to do so in the future until I get used to the fact that you're here to make things easier for both of us._  "So what do you want to know? Practically none of the future is fun to talk about, though, just so you know."  
  
     "True. I can only imagine how awful it must have been for you guys." Morgan's smile faded completely. "I just... I want to remember so badly. All I remember is Father. I didn't even think about the fact that I must have a mother while I was in the Ruins of Time, and then suddenly she was there alongside Father as if they could never possibly be separated. I know I must have friends, I must have been friends with you guys back in the future. All I've gotten about my past with you guys is Owain saying that I really grew up when you guys first picked me up. Lucina is-"  
  
      "Purposefully cryptic about us around the adults," Cynthia finished, no longer seeing a reason to fake a smile. All right. She could explain this- it would be painful, but she could explain this. "I know, and Owain and I understand her reasons for being so."  
  
      "That won't stop you from telling me about what happened between you guys and me back there, right?" Morgan asked worriedly. "Lucina and Owain both act like I'm not part of the group."  
  
      "Well, for the past five years- seven years for Lucy, six years for me, but five years in the future- you weren't," Cynthia replied gently. "Three years after Cordelia died on the field of battle, you just up and vanished one night. Your sister was devastated... we all were. It's a little shocking to have you back with no memories, not gonna lie."  
  
      "Vanished...?" Morgan stared at her before blinking. "Wait- I have a sister?"  
  
      Thank Naga that that was what she had latched onto. "Yep! Hopefully we find her... I personally think that Severa is way too stubborn to die, which is why I mentioned her. She'll be happy to see you again, even if she tries to hide in that usual way of hers."  
  
      "Hide it?"  
  
      "Yeah. She's known for being a bit of a snarky monster and she does her best to uphold that reputation." Not to mention she was just plain mean while doing it, especially after Morgan vanished, but Cynthia still grinned again. "But she really is a big softie on the inside. I remember she used to do both of our hair in pigtails with cute little bows she somehow found when we were all younger. She'd probably have done it on Lucy too if she wasn't so busy, and probably not with the bows."  
  
      "Gods." Morgan actually giggled, bringing her hands up to her mouth. "Lucina in pigtails... I can't even imagine."  
  
      "Neither can I, to be honest, and I'm her sister," Cynthia agreed, feeling better but not better enough to join her in giggling. "Anyways, yeah. Severa will be a little bit hurt that you don't remember her, but she'll be ecstatic to have you back."  
  
      "I guess I'll have to try harder to get my memories back before we find her, then," Morgan replied, smile replaced by a determined look. "Guess I've got something to do after all. Thanks, Cynthia!"  
  
      "Glad to help!" Cynthia waved after her as she hurried back toward the camp as fast as she'd come out, smile fading away. "Gods, I really hope you don't get your memories back..." she muttered, sinking down to sit on the grass and bringing her knees up to her chest. "Bad of me, probably, but literally everyone will be disappointed... and I don't think I can bear to tell that story now that you've given me the hope of not having to." She hadn't forgotten, after all. She could never forget what happened to the Morgan in their timeline. Not with how much it haunted her.  
  
       _July 7th, 1036 Years of the Halidom (Emmeryn is assassinated)_  
  
      "Good gods, Noire," Kjelle huffed, glaring slightly at the blue-haired, pale archer. "What... in the name of Naga... was that about?"  
  
      "Seriously," Nah muttered, pushing her purple bangs up and then dragging that hand down her face. "There was no need to scream."  
  
      "S-sorry," Noire huffed from her kneeling position, chest heaving. "I just... had... a really bad feeling about that place. We couldn't... we couldn't stay there."  
  
      "Breathe, Noire," Cynthia urged, placing her hands on Noire's shoulders. "It's okay. I mean, we did find another place of shelter while running, and it's less dangerous and dark in this cave than a dilapidated mansion anyways."  
  
      "Still pretty dark," Nah murmured dryly. "I actually agree with both of you, I was just surprised by the screaming."  
  
      "What would even be in that mansion? Ghosts?" Kjelle scoffed.  
  
      "D-don't even joke about that!" Noire whimpered.  
  
      "Stop it you two, we have a place to stay and that's what matters!" Cynthia interjected firmly.  
  
      "That and it's no really longer a question if a dilapidated mansion would be haunted while the dead roam the earth," Nah remarked, staring outside the cave grimly into the night.  
  
      Silence fell after that remark, the other three girls looking at each other awkwardly before Kjelle heaved a sigh. "You're certain Snow is hidden out there, Cynthia?"  
  
      "Yep. She's a smart pegasus, you know that," Cynthia replied. "We even did a fly-by to make sure the place wouldn't be visible to the Risen fliers, so she's safe unless we all get attacked on the ground."  
   
      "Which we should be safe against. We did everything possible to cover our tracks," Nah added. "But we should all probably still take watches."  
  
      "I got first watch!" Cynthia stood as straight as she could in the cave.  
  
      "I'll take second. Noire should go next, which puts Nah taking last watch." Kjelle nodded. "We'll get through this. We're almost to Ylisse now, it will only be another four days once we hit that border until Ylisstol."  
  
      "Right. Lucy's counting on us to get those gems to her." Cynthia beamed. "And then, once the ritual is complete... we'll finally be able to save our kingdom. Heroes to all."  
  
      "Hee hee... It sounds so nice." Noire smiled. No one brought up the fact that the other two groups had to get back to Ylisstol as well with their respective gemstones as they settled in for the night. The slightly insane boys and the grump squad would definitely complete their missions. They weren't allowed to fail.   
  
      Cynthia stayed near the cave entrance, looking out into the night even as she heard the other girls' breathing evening out. Brow furrowed at the dark sky. Her mother had assured her once that the world had been bright before Grima was resurrected. Once they got all the gemstones to Ylisse, and Grima was defeated, they would be able to see that bright sky for themselves. There would still be heartache, sure, but not everyone would have a tragic story to share once Lucina put an end to the monster once and for all. Once they were all hailed as heroes.  
  
      She smiled as she thought of doing what her parents could not and making hers and Lucy's kingdom proud, before she looked down and saw a hooded figure standing a distance away from the cave. Staring straight at it. Cynthia froze, body immediately going tense as she stared back at the woman- had to be a woman, that was a definite black dress under that cloak. She couldn't see inside the cave at that angle, it was impossible. There was no way that she could know there were people hiding in here.  
  
      The hooded woman, however, seemed to have a different idea of what was possible. She lifted her hand, a paper butterfly in it. Dark energy crackled around it and it fluttered up and toward the cave, making Cynthia's stomach sink. A sorcerer. The chances of the woman being friendly had just gone down exponentially, and they hadn't been good in the first place. The butterfly landed on the cave floor, unfolding to reveal a note. Cynthia swallowed reaching down when all of the dark energy faded to pick up the note and squint to make out the words in the darkness.  
  
      _Hello, Cynthia- and yes, I know that is you on watch. I currently hold Snow, I know your friends are asleep, and they will stay that way while we conduct business. If you make any move to wake them, I will have the lot of you slaughtered. If you scream, I will have the lot of you slaughtered. Now come out and follow me. Bring your spear. You'll need it. Attempt to kill me before we get to where we're going and I speak to you, I believe you've gotten the picture by now. Don't keep me waiting long, this isn't a decision for you to make. We'll get to that later._  
  
      Cynthia's hands clenched on the paper. What was this, a game? This wasn't usually how the Grimleal behaved... She looked out at the hooded woman again to see that she was still facing toward the cave. Well. It seemed that she didn't have much of a choice. Though she hated to leave her friends undefended... it didn't seem like this was a bluff. She couldn't afford to call it a bluff, especially if Snow was in the strange woman's hands.   
  
      And so she forced herself to pick up her spear, push up off of the floor, and duck out of the cave. The woman stayed where she was as she carefully navigated her way toward her, only turning and beginning to walk when Cynthia was a few paces away. Clutching her spear, Cynthia followed. "What do you want from me?" she hissed.  
  
      "Patience," the woman responded, voice low and flat, not even turning around. "I'll tell you once we're there."  
  
      Cynthia scowled at her back, but didn't protest again. It was fine. This was fine. She was a hero going into the evil sorceress's lair to play her games and beat her at them. She had to survive. She had to get back to Lucy- She gasped, but managed not to scream as she tripped and landed on her face.  
  
      There was a stir from the undergrowth, the scent of Risen hitting Cynthia's nose, and she scrambled upwards, but it was gone as soon as it had come. The woman had her hands raised. "We're far enough away that that shouldn't have woken up the others. They'll only attack if there is interference of any sort."  
  
      "You... you command the Risen?" The hairs on the back of Cynthia's neck stood up at that thought. She hadn't thought that anyone could control the creatures but Grima himself after Inigo's father had taken out Validar-and himself- in a blaze of glory. Quite literally.  
  
      "My own little division of them, yes." The woman began walking again, and Cynthia swallowed, following. Her voice was still flat, toneless. "Or large division. You very narrowly avoided a trap I had set up in that mansion... Noire's instincts serve her well." Cynthia shuddered at the thought- but if the woman meant to trap them, what was all this about? "I also have a veritable two hordes moving to sandwich in your friends who have Argent and Sable." Cynthia's eyes widened. "Your actions tonight and their own wits and strength will prove whether or not they survive."  
  
      What did she want? Grima only wanted destruction, that was... that was all the evil dragon wanted. To destroy humanity and the world. Yet here was a member of the Grimleal who had not only her party but Owain's at her mercy and was holding off on destroying them. For what?  
  
      The woman offered no more explanations, and they emerged from the forest to an open, grass-less area- Plegia proper. Cynthia stopped dead at the sight that awaited- hundreds, perhaps over a thousand Risen packed into a large circle, red eyes all staring, some of them holding torches that lit the arena-like space that their circle created. The woman stepped into the center without hesitation, removing her cloak and throwing it into the crowd. Pulling out the hair tie to wild red hair so that it tumbled a few inches past her bare shoulders, catching a spear as it was thrown at her, turning to face Cynthia. Cold, dark brown eyes meeting horrified light brown as she recognized the aged, hardened face of the sorceress. "Morgan," she whispered.  
  
      "Huh. You recognized me more quickly than I thought you would." Morgan shrugged lightly, some of her hair falling over one eye as she continued to eye Cynthia coldly. "Come on, get in here. Can't you see them getting restless?"  
  
      The Risen hissed, some moaning, and Cynthia slowly moved forward into the circle. Swallowing when the dead creatures closed off the way she'd come in, trapping her with her old friend. "Why... why?" she asked numbly before gritting her teeth. "We looked everywhere for you! Severa was devastated when you vanished, we thought that you were dead despite her protests! Why didn't you... why would you join Grima?"  
  
      "You say that like vanishing was my fault," Morgan scoffed, sticking the end of her spear in the ground and leaning on it. "Lord Grima needed a new lieutenant after Validar was killed, someone with ties to him that was still somewhat malleable. Call Big Sis whatever you like, she's not that. So of course the next logical choice was me."  
  
      "And you just-!"  
  
      "Better than dying, don't you think?" Morgan turned her head so that she was looking up at the Risen that had thrown the spear- a pegasus knight. "He would have brought Severa into this too, had I not begged him not to and held that as a condition for joining. I know she would never agree to work with him, no matter the face he wears. And I have enough Risen family members, thank you very much."  
  
      "Enough..." Cynthia looked up at the pegasus knight again, and her throat went dry at the sight of faded long red hair and two very familiar white wings as ornaments.  
  
      "Yep. Lord Grima has Mother always, always watching me. So I do his will and if I fail to do as he pleases I can be punished accordingly." Morgan snapped her fingers, bringing Cynthia's gaze back down to her. "His will this time around consists of me destroying all my former friends that were foolish enough to steal his gemstones and the Fire Emblem. But he is willing to allow games, and so here we are."  
  
      "Games?"  
  
      "Yes. I am toying with you. Giving you hope where there is none," Morgan intoned, sounding like Laurent did when he was reciting facts. "Giving you a chance to save your friends though you will ultimately lose in the end." She took the spear out of the ground, settling into a fighting stance. "A duel to the death. If I win, your friends are all killed and all four gemstones you carry are mine. If you win, I will trigger a curse to burn my body and all of the Risen I command."  
  
      Cynthia stared at her. "No..." she whispered. "No, I can't... I can't kill you... what will I tell Severa?"  
  
      Morgan snorted. "Look at me, Cynthia. See what I am. Severa's little sister is already dead, all that remains is Lord Grima's faithful servant."  
  
      "No, we were friends-"  
  
      "I need you to kill me, Cynthia!"  
  
      The shout startled Cynthia into silent staring once again. There was a cold light in Morgan's eyes now. "If you don't, the world is doomed," she snapped. "End of story. I cannot defy Lord Grima for humans that refuse to survive because of sentiment. You are a  _princess of Ylisse._  Unless you want to die at my spear a craven and a traitor, you will fight me. Right now."  
  
      "Morgan-" Cynthia protested again.  
  
      "This is as fair as it will ever be. I am fighting with a weapon I haven't picked up in years in a dress instead of my magic. You are a born klutz without your precious mount. This duel begins in five seconds. I suppose that if you're fine with the world being doomed, you can not fight. Five..."  
  
      "Morgan, please-" Memories of playing Justice Cabal with the redhead and Owain flashed through her mind, Severa rolling her eyes at the lot of them suddenly clear as day.  
  
      "Four..."  
  
      "Can't we just talk this out?" She'd used to be so reasonable if stubborn in her own way.  
  
      "Three... two..."  
  
      Gods, she was serious. Dead serious. Cynthia bit her lip, tears filling her eyes, but she lifted her spear as well.  _For Ylisse,_ her mother had always shouted. "One."  
  
      Fine then. If this was the way things had to be, then... then for the world. "Hope you're ready," Cynthia whispered, and the girls charged at each other, spears clashing.  
  
      They struck and parried, both giving their all as survival instincts and a lifetime of fighting took over, the force behind their strikes making tremors run through both their bodies. The Risen around them raising bone-chilling howls when Morgan managed bring her spear up enough to cut Cynthia's cheek, stomping against the ground when Cynthia tripped into Morgan right afterwards, sending them both to the ground. Raising more howls when both spears were lost when Morgan attempted to buck Cynthia off of her, causing the fight to devolve into hair pulling, biting, punches to the gut as they both tried to get back to the weapon that could finish the fight while keeping the other girl away from it. Cynthia quickly realizing that Morgan battering her armor was useless as she tore one of the black sleeves off of Morgan's dress, not that it stopped the redhead from fighting dirty.   
  
      Cynthia bit back a sob as Morgan pulled on one of her pigtails, backhanding the other girl in the face so hard that her head snapped to the side, her grip slackening as a dazed look crossed her face. Cynthia rolled off of her, staggering to her feet and grabbing the spear, whirling around so it was a few inches above Morgan's throat.  
  
      They stared at each other, panting. "Well?" Morgan asked hoarsely, not moving at all as a tired expression softened the hardened edges of her face. "You won. Finish it."  
  
      Tears filled Cynthia's eyes again, and this time she didn't even try to stop them from pouring down her cheeks. "Why?" she whimpered. "This... this isn't how this is supposed to go. Heroes are supposed to strike down evil, not friends, even if... even..."  
  
      "Yeah?" Morgan arched an eyebrow at her. "Well, life isn't a fairy tale, and while I'm not your vision of a villain, I am your enemy. I died a long time ago, Cynthia- I really would have killed the rest of my old friends if you had lost. I'll still do it if you don't stab me now." Cynthia drew in a sobbing, shaky breath. and she sighed in response, closing her eyes. "Though... I suppose I do have a couple of wishes."  
  
      "Wishes?" Cynthia echoed, voice trembling.   
  
_"It's good to talk about dreams." Morgan stuck her tongue out at a scowling Severa. "We all need a goal to strive for, you know?"_  
  
      "Yeah... if the truth of this ever comes out, tell Severa that I still loved her until the very end. It won't mean much, but still. And please." Morgan opened her eyes again, and they locked with Cynthia's. Tears glittering in them as well. "Please free my father the way you're about to free me and my mother."  
  
       _Morgan turned back to her, the sunset seeming to set her short, wild hair on fire as she gave a determined smile. "You will be a hero, one day, Cynthia. Just like I'm going to be the world's greatest tactician to make up for the loss of my father."_  
  
      The spear was in the other woman's throat before Cynthia really realized what she was doing. The entire world blurring from the tears and the realization of what she'd just done. "Stand back," Morgan's voice, almost intelligible as a pained gurgle, and Cynthia automatically backed up as more, arcane words were gurgled, falling to her knees as the scent of burned flesh hit her nose.   
  
       _"I know she's out there somewhere, don't you dare say she's dead!" Severa howled, and Gerome ducked the bowl she'd thrown, Brady gently placing his hands on the pink-haired girl's shoulders before she crumpled, tears pouring down her cheeks._  
  
      She didn't realize that the agonized scream that was rising above the pained howls of the Risen before devolving into sobs belonged to her. She just knew that Morgan wasn't even screaming herself, the only words from her another soft, gurgled, "Thank you," before her entire world was filled with nothing but roaring heat and sorrow.   
  
      The world had cooled and was filled with ash before she felt Snow's wing covering her. "She won't respond..." she heard Kjelle's voice say worriedly.  
  
      "The spear haft is completely burned..." Noire's voice whispered. "Just like the body it was stabbed into, but the head is still intact."  
  
      "That's the one she made with her mother," Nah supplied grimly as Cynthia felt Kjelle lift her. "Keep it for her, she'll be even more devastated if she loses it. I don't know what happened here, but... a lot of things were burned. The amount of ash is insane."  
  
      Cynthia was set on Snow's back, and she continued sobbing as she clutched the pegasus's neck.  _Forgive me, Morgan,_  she pleaded silently. _Forgive me, Severa._  
  
      You know the first one already has, child, Snow's voice soothed softly as their bond kicked in as a response to her obvious distress.  _You know she already has._  
   
      July 7th, 1022 Years of the Halidom (Emmeryn commits suicide)  
  
      Snow's wing moved over her curled form, and she smiled up at the pegasus somewhat sadly. "We knew today was going to be rough," she told her softly. "I'm fine."  
  
      "Cynthia!" She blinked, standing quickly and bracing herself on Snow when she heard Owain call out. The swordsmaster was racing toward her. "A pack of foul Valmese demons are tormenting the farmers upon this fair coastline by extorting them by both tax and threat, and your father has declared that we will mete out great justice upon them!" he continued as he slowed, a slow frown overtaking his face. "You okay?"  
  
      "Yeah... just dueling with some unpleasant thoughts," she replied with a small smile before it turned into a grin. "Kicking the butts of some Valmese nasties sounds  _great_ right now."  
  
      "And forsooth, her spirit has returned!" Odin grinned at her, the understanding in his eyes making her feel better almost immediately. "Let us fly to the field of battle then and show these foul villains just what evil deeds will bring them!"  
  
      He charged up the coastline toward the camp while Cynthia mounted Snow, steeling herself for the battle ahead and solidifying her resolve. Morgan was here now, and could tell Severa that she loved her herself. Until she regained her memories- if that ever happened- that story was never coming to light. Perhaps not even after she regained her memories. Cynthia would not at all mind taking what exactly happened on this day in their timeline to the grave.


End file.
